Poketraining academy
by ashketchumpika
Summary: This my second. Pairing undecided.Rated M to be ease I request you guys to submit your reviews so that the next chapter can be better than the previous one.
1. Chapter 1

There was a buzzing sound which would irritate many in the was in the ketchum's residence where a kid of 12 years was sleeping with a mouse curled near mouse woke up due to the alarm clock and stopped shook its trainer to wake him to which he pushed it got angry and release a thunderbolt on its trainer who woke the next moment.

"Good morning did you sleep"the young trainer asked the rodent." pika pika pika pikachu ch pika pika"the angry rodent replied.

"oh sorry 's the time pikachu.?"ash asked."pika" it showed the clock.

"Oh no i am going to miss the ferry"ash told while running quickly took a shower and changed his clothes and took his suitcase down with pikachu on his shoulder.

"MOM I AM LEAVING I'LL meet you soon"ash spoke while running out of his house towards the port.

At the port,

"the ship is going to leave in a minute passengers board as fast as possible."The captain announced.

The ship left the port.A certain brown haired girl had been leanind on the saw a small figure waving his hand to ask the captain to stop which was in trainer released his Garchomp and disappeared in the skies."Where did he go..."the brown haired girl asked herself while a green haired boy came and put an arm around her waist to startle her."Drew remove you are from waist."the brown haierd girl told drew."May, come on you are the popular girl and I am the popular guy in don't you accept me."drew asked the brown haired girl now called may."Get lost cabbage head, I don't like give me some time to think about it."may replied.

Ash landed on the ship while recalling his pokemon.A certain rodent plopped its head out of his backpack inspected its surrounding, yawned and went inside the back pack to sleep.

"vict vic victini"a certain pokemon with v symbol on its body sat on his shoulders of its trainer who wore a chain around his neck with unusual pokeball which was hidden from others due to his jacket with hoodie.

"yeah victini lets go inside a register for availing our class."with that ash returned his pokemon and entered the cabin ahead of him.

When he reached inside, he started to stare at may and got zoned out because of her beauty."hello! I am may you are...?"may spoke.

she blushed since she noticed that he was starring at waved her hand in front of his face but all in vain.A certain rodent popped its head out of his backpack and zapped him to bring him to conciousness.

"Beautiful"he mumbled unconciously which the brown hair blushed and her face was as red as a blaziken.

"uh-h, I am Ash and you are"ashs spoke while blushing.

"Didnt you hear what i told"may asked."no "he repleid to which she sighed.

"I am may of sapphire kyogre and you are ash of...?"may asked him to which he had a puzzled look on his understood that he was was about to speak when drew wrapped his arm much to her surprise."hey stay away from my girlfriend loser."drew told zipped his bag and put a lock so that pikachu does'nt come out and zap Drew shout everyone gathered around them.

"Hey i did'nt know she was your girlfriend since i just arrived now"ash replied while waving his hand in defense.

"guys looks like a newbie in our PTA lets show him who we are"Drew spoke with a smirk when two other people came and pushed ash to the fell on the floor with a thud and he made sure that he didnt crush pikachu.

"Hey bro i didnt do anything why are you attacking me...?"ash spoke with a puzzled look.

"You were starring at my girl friend and you were flirting with her too."drew replied while kicking Ash who spat out blood coming out of his was going to kick him the second time but was dragged away by cleared and ash was still on the floor wincing with one attended a certain silver haired guy came and helped ash to get on his feet.

"Hi i know this is not a good moment for introduction but then too.I am Tory from LaRrouse be my friend"he spoke to ash while putting his hand out as an offer.

"yeah, my name is Ash from pallet town.I am new where shall i register?"ash asked him while shaking his hands.

"oh you didnt know that you have to take a battle are different first emerald rayquaza, second ruby groudon, third sapphire kyogre, fourth red entei, fifth yellow raikou,sixth blue suicuine, White Lugia and last and final rainbow Ho-oh which is the ultimate which no one has reached it till lets get to your test ASAP since you are already late."with that he dragged ash to the battle field.

Gary was defeated easily by the battle instructor.

"Harley Sir looks like he was the last one."the instructor told another person.

"No i want to attend the battle test"ash broke their conversation.

"No kid you are let no go back home..."the strange person left.

"No ma'am i challenge your instructor to a test battle"ash told while all the others started laughing ash callinf harley ma'am.

"What didi you SAY"enraged Harley spoke.

"Ma'am give me a chance."ash replied and again the others started laughing.

"yeah give him a chance harley sir"Tory requested

"sir..?"ash blurtted with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your challenge is me at the battle "Harley shouted continuing towards the battle field.

"Harley sir you are using your legendary golem?"the instructor asked.

Ash blurtted out"I didnt know he was a male since i thought she was a female.".Everyone started laughing and this enraged harley even more.

"Now come here and release your pokemon."Harley announced while throwing an ultra huge pokemon appeared before him.

"regi steel"it roared.

" Charizard i choose you."ash called out his pokmeon and a red coloured dragon appeared which was brighter and taller than its usual species.

"Registeel finish it with a ko move, use iron head."harley ordered.

"My my, i didnt expect this from an fire fire."Ash announced which increase harley's rage more.

The steel type pokemon was slowed down and was pushed back because of the took major damage and would not last long because of the power of the attack.

"Charizard finish of it with Blast burn rapidfire."ash announced.

Charizard shot blasts of fire on the legendary golem and pushed it to the walls where it banged on the wall to fall on the floor with swirls on its eyes.

"Registeel is unable to battle the victory goes to ash ketchum."the ref announced.

"go there and register"harley told him with his enraged cheerfully left to the place.

"Here i'll put you into the emerald rayquaza since he want allow me to put you in sapphire i'll try my influence and get you to ruby groudon atleast if you can spend time with me."she spoke more like flirting.

"No its not like i don't like you but i love its my honor to represent it."ash told

"here this package will provide you with all the required things"she told while providing with a box.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash continued his way to the Drew incident had a very good effect on did'nt speak with anyone other than the professor and his friend the news of him defeating sir harley's registeel, man people tried to start a conversation but ash never spoke to any of them. He just ignored first impression on students of PTA was thrashed.

On the other side of the ship, a blonde girl about 16 years, who was very beautiful that many people would fall for wore a blue uniform which means she is a blue suicuine student.

"You heard the news cynthia a kid of Emerald rayquaza defeated sir harleys' registeel using his guy also has a prototype pokedex on his wrist which means he has more than six I am going to challenge his Charizard since none of my pokemon could defeat Sir Harley's registeel on a 1 vs 1 mathch."A guy with red hair spoke."I thought i was the best fire type specialist i think i got a don't you go and speak with that guy since you are the only one who defeated Sir harley's registeel in 1 vs 1"he continued.

"Why thank you flint of informing me about must be guys like others who will flirt with to i'll try to speak"with that cynthia left the place and entered the far as flint described he was the only one to wear an unusual emerald rayquaza wore a White baseball Hat with a green coloured pokeball on wore Denims and also whore a white coloured T-shirt along with a green jacket with a rayquaza on its back.

She scanned to find an unusual person. At last she found him near the food section with a plate full of food that only a snorlax can eat on also saw a silver haired guy sitting opposite to him with food a normal person went and took her plate with went to their table.

"hello, I am cynthia can I have a seat?"she asked in a polite tone.

"sure."They both that the silver haired took his plate and sat near a minute, food on Ash's plate was emptied.

"I am Tory and he is Ash."tory intorduced him and his friend ash.

"Ash i heard a lot about spend some time now so we can know each other."she asked him but she really didnt mean it since she was only testing him

"NO"ash spoke sternly which surprised both cynthia and Tory.'_man what a kid he is, one of the most beautiful girl in PTA is asking him out and he denies it_'tory thought.'_he is an unique guy_' cynthia thought.

Ash left the place and went out.

"I think his first impression on PTA is worst than i ever thought"Tory spoke to break the silence and to gain Cynthia's attention but in left the place after eating.

* * *

With ash

Ash opened his back back to find pikachu was closed it and kept it with had submitted his suitcase in the luggage room to be transported to his room.

"How was your day ash"an old man spoke while coming out of the cabin who ash recognised.

"It was good Prof Oak."ash answered.

"My my who put you in emerald rayquaza, you could even defeat a student of yellow raikou"Oak asked.

"I wantedly asked for it since i like knows i might cathc it!"ash told with a smirk.

"Ash i forgot to tell you about other all the trainers are alloted a level for their new one's are alloted 1-3 automatically but there are exception which are very there are totally 12 areas where people are allowed to catch i have taken a special permission for your case all the 12 areas are was only for the safety for student but i know your family i have taken permission for allowing you to access all the 12 in return ash I need to inspect your unusual pokemons. check your profile."Oak told ash.

Ash pressed the button on some kind of watch he was wearing which was given to him by his dad as a birthday gift before coming to PTA.

"_**I am Dexter, pokedex given to Ash ketchum of pallet town by .Status**_

_**Battle-1**_

_**Won-1**_

_**lost-0**_

_**tied-0**_

_**Level-6**_

_**Thank**_** you.**"the watch spoke in a mechanical voice.

"My My Ash how did you get level six since it is gained by only powerful students of PTA? Whom did you battle i mean who was your battle test instructor?" asked ash.

"I really don't know how i got a level 6 on my first I battled some weird guy named Harley and his registeel which was shattered completely by my friend charizard"ash surprised OAk more.

"I I'll introduce you to my colleague who is also from Kanto." dragged ash with him.

he took him to a strict guy.

"hey samuel who is that brat with you"the strict professor asked his colleague.

"Oh, Giovanni this ash and he belongs to my place."samuel oak introduced ash to his friend.

"Hello , its a pleasure to meet you."ash spoke and laughed at ash's antics which raged his friend.

"its Giovanni you might have defeated Harley it does'nt mean you can do anything.I'll get you to the me at the battle field now."Giovanni .Oak was about to speak but was interrupted by Ash.

"Rule no. 2 of my text book, never decline a challenge unless necessary."ash spoke with a smirk on his face. Accepting the challenge.

"alright this would be a 3 vs 3 match got it."Prof .

"yes"they both replied in unison..

"GO golem,Get that brat on ground."giovanni student gathered to watch the match since the great and one of the strongest Prof. has challenged a student for had pity on ash and his pokemon since they knew how strong the prof's pokemon were especially his strongest was a purssian.

"Come on out my friend and help me attain my victory"Ash announced while a small pokemon with V-symbol on its body came out of an unusual pokeball which looked like a except and alder laughed at ash for choosing this pokemon.

"Look at that kid and his cutie pie."someone in the crowd understood they were teasing started laughed at the pokemon crying face.

"SHUTUP NO ONE INSULTS A POKEMON BASED ON ITS DOES'NT MATTER AND WE'LL PROVE IT"ASH shouted at the the audience.

"Victiny don't cry, they don't know a dust sbout your 'll show them by beating it."ash consoled his pokemon which stopped crying and a fire of determination could be seen in its eyes.

"Golem finish it of with an earthquake"Giovanni announced while laughing.

"My my its a blunder prof..Victiny fly."ash announced with a smirk on his face.

The super-effective attack went in vain.

"Victiny finish it of with Psychic and throw it on the roof"ash told his was covered with blue light and within a second it was smashed on the fell back on the ground with swirls in its were amazed at its power.

"golem is unable to choose your next pokemon."Oak announced.

"Rhydon eliminate him"giovanni annouced.

"ry ry"it roared.

"Victiny full power water pulse but Don't release it until i say"ash told his answered bacj"victinyyy"it formed a huge ball of water but held it.

"Rhydon ko it using horn drill"giovanni pokemon ran forward to victiny to hit it with one hit-KO move.

"Prof another blunder, victiny release it on rhydon and hold ryhdon inside it using psychic until it faint"ash told with a smirk on his stood there with horror since he understood his mistake he could tell that the guy before him was no ordinary guy.

Rhydon fell for the attack and fainted.

"Rhydon is unable to choose your last pokemon" announced.

"as expected from someone who has learnt from samuel but thats not enough to beat my persian"giovanni told while releasing his strongest had pity on Ash's pokemon.

"Victiny use focas blast but hit it from its back."ash told his pokemon.

"stupid guy, persian dodge it"Giovanni with a smirk on his face told his pokemon which was ready to dodge. Victiny formed focus blast and instantly vanished surprising everybody.

It appeared behind persian and released the focus blast which hit on its had taken heavy damage and was panting.

"Now i know its a psychic type pokemon, persian night slash."Giovanni ordered his pokemon.

"Victiny use teleport to dodge it and finish it of with overheat."ash told his teleported to dodge and was above used overheat on instantly were surprised and the whole arena was arena only had few thought Ash had won due to luck.

"Persian is unable to winner is Ash ketchum of _Emerald Rayquaza"_ announces emphasizing on Emerald rayquaza to which Giovanni was was speaking with his pokemon after his pokemon showed victory returned it.

"Thank you ."Ash told with that he left the went to the cafeteria and had a plate full of 8 LARGE burgers,2 Large Pizza and Two glasses of aerated tried to speak with him which he ignored since he had a very bad impression on students of had got a crush on him after his attitude since anyone who she spoke would flirt with her but he completely ignored was impressed.

Ash finished his launch and went to released his sammurot, the only water pokemon he enjoyed the whole day with his friend tory and retired in his room for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he reached roamed around the academy after setting up his was living in a better room because of his father's and Principal knew his father was the topmost pokemon ranger in the world and lived in orre region.

The next day ash was woken up by pikachu zapping him since only 15 minutes was wore his clothes after taking a quick he reached the main entrance with his pikachu on his shoulder and he started to ask about the place of his class and direction.

"hey do you know...hey where is this ...how to reach this place..."he continued to ask passerby but was ignored since he was an emerald rayquaza student.

He was upset at the students mentality.

"Hello, may i help you..."A brunette asked him smiling.

"Yeah i want to go to ability and attribute class."Ash told her.

"You mean battle and strategy go straight and take right.3rd door."may told ash.

"thank you"ash told while running to which may smiled.

Ash reached and kicked the open.

"Welcome . It's nice to see you're quiet early the empty seat I would not like you to sleep in my class during my lecture."Giovanni told ash pointing at an empty front row.

Ash was the one and only one was near joined him later as he sat behind saw two seats beside him on either saw that only he and tory were the only guys of emerald rayquaza to attend 's class.

explained the rules and agve them time to socialize with each was sad to see none of them spoke to ash or tory since they were of the lowest rank but was surprised to see them both he knew how strong Ash was and he could beat everyone in the class.

Ash saw his schedule.

** pokemon trainer schedule**

** and **

** and bond between **

** healing **

** history-Prof. Cedric Juniper**

"man we are busy for the day but today is our first day so we can interact with each planning to go somewhere...?"ash asked Tory.

"Yes ash i am going to catch pokemons since the PTA is in a week."Torry told.

"Then i am going to catch a special pokemon for sure."Ash told him and left the place to meet in secluded scanned the whole place with his aura vision before speaking.

" this should be a it okay to catch legendary pokemon if the pokemon wish to come with me."ash asked surprising ash.

"Yes ash you can capture them but with their you have to give me sometime to inspect it." spoke.

"Sorry Professor the pokemon which i am going to capture does not trust human beings other than ill allow you to inspect pokemon which are very friendly like my victiny."Ash told nodded in agreement.

Ash left the place and reached another secluded spot.A pokemon appeared before him suddnly which threw a masterball on it and captured assured the pokemon to give it a long break and proper sleep.

Ash called out another pokemon.

"_yes ash why did you call me, anything for you ash since you are the only one who respects me properly._"the pokemon told him.

"I need your help are going to the ozone layer to capture a new pokemon and a friend of yours to add in our family."ash told his both left flying to the sky where deoxys was holding ash.

When he reached the ozone, a roar was heard.

"_Human how dare you come into my territory and what is that pokemon you have with you_'rayquaza spoke in its language but ash could understand it through aura.

"I have no intrest in taking your territory my friend.I came here to befriend you rayquaza and here, he is your family member since he originated from space."ash spoke but rayquaza was a bit confused since a human understood his language.

"_you human treat pokemon as a slave and you call me a 't fool are also treating your pokemon as fool how dare you come to speak with me_"rayquaza roared.

"_My friend control your language, you are insulting my friend.I will battle you to show that my friend treats me i win you will come with us and if i lose i will never come here to claim my part of the_ space._Deal _"deoxys spoke defending got tears on his eyes and he hugged deoxys in happiness.

"_deal_"rayquaza roared.

It was a fearsome battle for about an last Deoxys used psycho boost and rayquaza was down.

"Deoxys that is is not in a position to battle."ash ordered his pokemon which surprised bith of the pokemon.

"i told we were going to befriend it not attack it with no mercy and capture it because it is a legendary it alone if it does'nt I am sorry i should ordered deoxys not to fight but i got carried away because of his a apology i will heal you."ash nodded and allowed ash to touch glowed blue along with ash and felt very powerful than before.

"Done"Ash told in a weak used recover on both ash and himself to was impressed with their bond and Deoxys thought joining with Ash will make him powerful.

"_Ash i would love to join you and your pokemon but on one condition.I will bring two other pokemon with me, since we three have to get captured or none of them should be captured. is it alright for you..?_"rayquaza spoke.

"what do you say deoxys adding two more other than him in our family"ash asked deoxys to which it nodded."yes deal accepted."with that ash threw a masterball on rayquaza and captured it.

When he called out the pokemon."_Yes master, i will take you to them._"rayquaza spoke while a white light engulfed all of them and they went to a new place which looked like some kind of cave.

"_Master we have reached lets continue in side_"rayquaza told ash.

"ray don't call me master and we are are not my slave or something. call me ash"ash told lecturing rayquaza about manners.

"_yes mast-Ash_"rayquaza spoke while they cave parted into went on the right with a master ball and rayquaza went to the left with the masterball.

Ash went and saw kyogre which very eager to meet remembered ash when he dived into the sea to save his pikachu.

"_Capture me ash_"kyogre spoke ash threw his masterball and captured it.

He returned to the entrance where groudon and rayquaza were captured Groudon to and left back to reach returned his pokemon when he reached a secluded spot.

Ash returned to the PTA main building and explored met who thought whether he caught the pokemon to which ash replied through .Oak nodded and left.

He met torry and asked about the pokemon he caught to which he replied"I caught a shiny Pidgeotto , a Shiny magikarp and a shiny caught nearly 20-30 pokemon but since i was searhing only for shiny pokemon i caught only 3 pokemon to finish my total 6 did you capture today?""I caught one pokemon but thats a secret which i will only show at the tournament if i reach the finals."ash joked"I think you caught a rayquaza since you like it so much"tory told in a sarcastic was shcoked since it was the truth and he did'nt capture the other two they came by did'nt show any both moved on to the cafeteria to have lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

In cafeteria a group of students were gathered and were group consisted many people we could say it was the largest of all and the smallest group being ash,pikachu and tory.

The large group consisted of may,drew,gary,leaf,misty,tracey,brock,lucy,dawn and were chatting until a new topic came in.

"you know guys an emerald rayquaza ranked guy defeated ."Brock started the topic.

"That guy has a pikachu that is very cute."May spoke.

"Yeah grandpa told me about him."Gary spoke.

"What is his name...?"both serena and dawn spoke in unison.

"who cares he just won against because he was .Giovanni was suffering froma he would have been crushed to crumps."Drew spoke arrogantly.

"Yeah who could beat , only the ice queen has bet him(he meant cynthia since she does not speak with any other guy other than her friends)"Tracey spoke.

"He is right since she did'nt even talk to me when i was introducing myself"Brock spoke.

"YOU PROPOSED did'nt introduce youself."lucy shouted at brock."you are more beautiful than her lucy."brock spoke and both lucy and brock kissed each other.

"Guys is that the guy with pikachu on his shoulders we are talking about."misty told while she pointed to a raven hair guy wearing a denim and black shirt with a jacket zipped partially with a his back was a drawing of rayquaza which confirmed it.

"Yes he is the guy."Tracey confirmed dawn and serena took a photo out of their purse and saw seemed that they were comparing the boys face with the the other hand may was looking at was angry at the guy since he was the one flirting with may on the ship.

"serena do you think what i think"dawn asked her cousin.

"yes dawn."serena replied."it's him"they both told each other in happiness.

They saw him sitting opposite to a silver haired guy on the next table.

Ash stood up and was about to go and get a glass of water but was interrupted by tory.

"ash can you get me a glass of water"tory dawn and serena heard 'Ash' their suspicion was ran towards him to give him a tight hug.

"sure"ash replied and the next moment he found himself bear hugged by two beautiful teens of his was blushing since his both hands where under the girls skirt and on their ass. Ash stood until the girls relised that ash's hands were under their skirt and was on their jumped down and adjusted their skirt.

"Girls do i know you"ash spoke the girls slapped him hard on his face.

"how dare you can forget us ashy"they both shouted at ash heard his nickname then he remembered his past.

Flashback

_Three kids were playing in a garden and their mothers were watching them happily._

_Ash'mother asked cute-blue head and and a golden blonde head."What do you want to do when you grow up?"_

_They both were thinking when Johanna and Grace asked ash the same question._

_Ash replied"I want to become the worlds best pokemon master!" which amazed all the ladies."ash how come you want to become a pokemon master but not a pokemon ranger like our husband and your dad."the ladies asked in unison._

_"Pokemon rangers help pokemon but i want to bond with them and make them my friends and family members."this amazed all the ladies._

_Delia asked the two cute little girls for their answers to her cute little girls looked at each other and answered in unison."We will marry ash!"this surprised all of them and they started laughing._

_"Looks like Me johanna and grace are going to be relatives soon"delia told while all of them were laughing._

_The cute little girls went and kissed ash on both side of his face._

_"DAWN AND SERENA WHY DID YOU KISS MEE"ash shouted to which they both gigled."stupid ash. we will change him after marrying him."both dawn and serena told in the elder ladies started laughing at the antics of serena and dawn._

_all of the happiness was shattered when their husbands arrived._

_"Johanna we have to move to sinnoh region since i got promoted as head of a region."Dawn's dad told johanna._

_"we too have to move to kalos region grace since i also got promoted."Serena's dad told grace._

_On the day when they were moving to their respective regions, they spoke with each other._

_at last both dawn and serena kissed on ash's cheeks and they promised that they will never forget each other._

_Both dawn and serena spoke in unison" , remeber we will be back to marry ash and do not fix his marriage with anyone else or else we will kidnap him and marry him."All the elders laughed at the duos antics_

_"Sure you both don't marry someone else and then Ash will become alone."Delia getting into their Taxi, the both went to ash and kissed ash on his lips and licked him."Ash, we promise we will not forget each other and you promise us that you will not forget us."they spoke in unison."yeah i will never forget you guys i will meet you soon."ash told while the three hugged in a group parents were feeling guilty for separating them."Distance increases love between a man and a women, its a fact so don't worry you will meet ash again and you can marry him."delia spoke and ash's dad nodded his head."Mom and Dad can we marry ash when we grow up"The duo asked their parent for which they happily nodded. they were thinking how cool it would be if the three families became more closer because of Serena and Dawn's wedding with ash."How can you both marry ash?"ash's father questioned to which the duo instantly answerd in unison"we will share him with ourselves since we both are more like sisters than being ASHY"to which Ash parents were surprised with the answer and thought how close these three were."so they are engaged from now and will marry once they graduate from girls!"Johanna and Grace spoke in unison."Right ashy!"Serena and Dawn spoke to which ash nodded._

_At last before leaving they again kissed ash on his lips and licked him."Oh princce when will you come and take us with you"the cute little duo spoke."soon my princess"ash replied and kissed on their before entering the Taxi the got into a group hug."we three are one and will remain one."all the three chanted and Serena and Dawn entered their respective taxi' their families hugged and promised they would stay in contact and left for their destination_

end of flashback

"sorry serena and dawn.I did'nt forget you but could'nt recognize you."Ash told them with guilt in his face.

"Its ok when are we going to marry since we are engaged?"the duo asked.

Tory who was listening to the conversation interrupted them."see there is only one you have competetion for getting your Ashy."Tory told while controlling his laughter.

"How many girls...?"the girls asked.

"Only one and that is none other than cynthia."tory spoke before laughing.

"What my cousin Cynth is interested in Ashy..?"serena asked tory who nodded but was surprised hearing cynthia was serena's cousin.

"What do you say Dawn..?"Serena asked her cousin.

She whispered something in Serena's ears to which she nodded.

"Problem three will share him since all three of us are related since cynth is also Dawn's cousin."Serena spoke while tory fell on the ground and burst into rolled on the ground but was only stopped when the duo smacked him.

"now serena and dawn i need you guys to make promise."ash told them to which they instantly nodded."You guys should not always ask me to hangout with you guys since i need some time to get to know about cynth. Agreed!"ash asked to which they nodded told them of the incident from starting day in PTA except for the drew incident.

The duo left Ash and went to their group.

"Serena and Dawn why were you hugging that loser, he is such a big fool."Drew asked them.

"IF YOU SPEAK BAD ABOUT OUR ASHY AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN YOUR GRAVE ."the duo threatened gulped at looking at their anger and nodded.

"but why are you supporting him whom you don't even know and not your friends."Gary asked the duo.

"He is more than a friend for fact his is our fiance."the duo told surprising everyone.

"what are you saying...? I know you both are cousins but how do you know him since he is from Kanto, you to are from sinnoh and how could he be engaged to you guys?"leaf asked.

"See we only shifted there three years that we all three along with our families lived in unova region in that guys were engaged when we were kids itself and we are happy that we are going to marry him soon. right sister!"they both spoke and laughed.

"Ok now lets leave the marriage topic, but is he really that rich? he does'nt look like a rich kid"Misty spoke.

"that is our Ashy. He would never boast he is a rich is always just like a common looking at the amount of food he eats anyone can guess he is a rich ashy has a an appetite of a look at his plate and he eats very fast."the duo spoke.

Cynthia arrived and asked out was first reluctant and looked at serena and dawn and they nodded him to accept than accepted her as his girl told everything about him.

"so that means i have to share you with my cousins sitting overthere"cynthia asked ash and recieved a nod."then deal agreed."she spoke and kissed on his lips which shocked all the people in the cafeteria.

they could'nt believe cynthia , theice queen who would never speak to a boy other than her friends kissed a emerald rayquaza ranked student and asked him out.

Cynthia understood the situati on registered her number on his unusual watch and took his number.

"ill meet you "she went away after giving a peck on Ash's lips.

* * *

With Dawn and the others.

"look he is a is cheating you."Drew told the group but was only smacked by Serena and Dawn.

"He is not accepted it only because we told him did'nt want our cousin to get upset."the duo spoke.

"WHATTTT!"the gang shouted in surprise.

"THE GREAT CYNTHIA IS YOU COUSIN!"the gang spoke in unison to which the duo nodded.

"now that makes sense how you guys were staying with her and reached sapphire kyogre rank within a week."may spoke.

"yeah."the rest of the gang spoke and nodded.

"Ashy defeated Harley sir and his registeel and even defeated using only one pokemon."serena spoke.

"WHATTTTT!...HE DEFEATED SIR HARLEY AND HIS REGISTEEL WHICH IS A LEGENDARY POKEMON AND ALSO DEFEATED USING SINGLE POKEMON THAT TO 's 3 ELITE POKEMON"The group spoke in unison to which the duo nodded.

"Then why is he in emerald rayquaza, he should be in blue suicuine or yellow raikou."gary spoke.

"yeah"a group cry was heard.

"that's our stupid Ashy, he does'nt know aboutthe ranking he chose emerald rayquaza because he likes rayquaza."dawn spoke with the group fell down in anime style with a sweatdrop.

"that ashy is really a stupid"serena told with a sweatdrop.

"drew stay away from him, you could never even defeat 's will crush you if you bully him Just like you did _before_"gary told emphasizing before.

The next moment drew was bound laying down on the ground with a lump his head and a black duo were rubbing their hands and while grinning they spoke"Next time you bully him, ill tell my cousin to feed you to her garchomp."seren threatened drew who gulped on hearing about Cynthia's garchomp which is a undefeated monster.

The continued as week went as per next day was the start of PTA battle champion ship.


	5. Chapter 5

On the day of opening ceremony of PTA Battle championship,

"**Welcome to the most awaited annual PTA battle championship tournament.I have to apologize with the coordinator department because of the delay of arrival of the Judge' is a storm in the Kanto and sinnoh region due to which the famous coordinator Delia and Johanna could'nt make in i request the defending champion to come on to the stage. It's None other than our fan favourite Cynthia."**the arena was very much surprised to know that his mother was going to come and he has to face cynthia in the finals to get that title.

"**You know guys, she has been defending the title for 3 there is more winner of this years competetion will get the trophy from none other than Master I declare the tournament matches till 16 trainers remain will be an one on one with no time limit or substitution 16 till semifinal it will be 3 on 3 and the Finals will be a 6 on 6 matchup will be updated on your pokedex's i also request Ash ketchum of emerald rayquaza to meet me in my room good luck for your competetion.**" concluded his speech and whole arena was empty with in a minute.

Ash went to 's room and sat on the seat opposite to his was speaking with his pikachu since had arrived.

"Ah, Master red has told me to personally give you this pokeball and this you related to him ash...?"the old man asked while giving ash his zoned out while reading his .goodshow had to go because of some urgent took the chance to escape from him since he did'nt want him to know about his would bring him unnecessary publicity.

Ash ran to his room and read the someone else would see it it would look like it was used his aura view to read the letter

**Dear Ash,**

**the pokeball contains your egg which you recently hatched to be a riolou.I think you have a strong bond with it since when it hatched the first thing it did was to search for you.I told you you were away.I knew you would not have a lot of time to train i personally trained 's is a very unique riolou since most of them are blue black coloured but this is a white and golden coloured male 's very strong and it trained hard on itself for the past week since i was busy with my work in mom told me that it trained day and night to prove it's strength and loyalty to you.I will meet you soon my son.**

**with love**

**-dad**

"Pikachu it looks like you have new companion."ash spoke to the rodent and called out riolou.

As soon as it came out, it jumped to give ash a tight hug.

"Father i missed you so did you leave me there...?"riolou asked.

"I am sorry to leave you there since if i had kept you here it would have taken years for you to are you talking with me?"ash asked the pokemon.

"father since i was with you as an egg you and me have the same you can give me commands without opening your mouth through i also learnt aura sphere."riolou spoke.

After a quiet chat ash went to his designated battle cleared all his preliminary matches using only his 128 members were was facing Misty.

"**The battle between Misty waterflower of blue suicuine on red side and Ash ketchum of emerald rayquaza on green shall is an One on one match with no time limit or substitution. Trainers choose your pokemon**"the refree announced.

"Misty calls gyarados."Misty called her pokemon.A large serpent like blue coloured pokemon with an intimidating look appeared out of the pokeball and roared.

"Pikachu i choose you."ash whole arena was enthusiastic to see a pikachu with 32 non stop wins.

"Gyrarados prepare a strong twister and launch it when i say."misty ordered her pokemon.

"A one .Pikachu use thunderbolt on yourself."ash told his pokemon.

Pikachu looked at his friend who used thunderbolt on where thinking that the emerald rayquaza is hurting his pokemon.

"Ref this is is hurting his own should be disqualified"misty spoke while the audience roared supporting misty.

"Mind your own buisness.I will never hurt my pokemon, if that happens then it will be an insult to my you are not attacking, ill take the full power volt takle show them how much you trust me."ash nodded and ran increasing its speed.

"Gyarados release your twister."misty told.

"Pikachu continue you volt takle and get into the twister."ash told his pokemon while pikachu was doing as it was told.

"This is highly disqualify this mind is on a vacation."Misty shouted while the refree refused to take any action as soon as pikachu entered the vortex of twister coming out of gyarados's mouth ash told his pokemon"pikachu counter spin".Pikachu's gained momentum by counterspinning and crashed on gyarados and landed near fell on the ground with a thud and swirls in his eyes.

"**gyarados is unable to battle the victory goes to Ash and his pikachu**"The ref announced.

Ash took pikachu and exited the took pikachu to the healing centre and after healing it he took it to the grooming centre where he met serena. He asked about her presence at the grooming told himshe was working as a part time groomer.

"Why don't you shampoo pikachu,massage him and groom him.I would appreciate if you could give it a cool looking spiky hair pikachu is happy as a tip i will buy you the top and if pikachu looked really cool then as a bonus i'll get another top or do you say...?Deal"ash told her.

"Deal i also want a french kiss with you since i never had one."serena spoke to which he handed pikachu who was waving of stating he was late for his battle.

Ash ran as fast as possible.

* * *

"**The red trainer has not arri-**"the refree was interrupted by ash who was panting on the battle field.

"**The battle between Brock slate of Sapphire kyogre and ash ketchum of emerald Rayquaza will will be an 1 on 1 match just like the one you had choose your pokemon**"the ref announced.

"steelix lets show him our defense."brock threw his pokeball which opened to reveal a steel snake like pokemon with intimidating look.

"Primeape i choose you."ash threw his pokemon which released a pig like pokemon with white fur on it and brown coloured was wearing the P1 Grand prix Championship belt which surprised everyone.

"hey that pokemon is the 9 times P1 Grand prix Champion and thats master reds did you get it?Refree interrogate him.I need to know about it."Brock politely asked the refree.

"** you are answerable to the did you get master Red's pokemon?**"the ref interrogated.

"oh my primeape previously belonged to my could not tame it.I befriended it since i know it since i was a he gave it to me."ash answered politely.

"**What is your fathers name and how did he get it from master red****?**"the refree interrogated further.

"I Dont know who Master Red is but my dad's name his RED KETCHUM"Ash replied with proud announcing his fathers name.

"yeah he is the son of Master Red ketchum." interrupted the interrogation.

"You are the son of the great pokemon master Red can it be possible Master reds son is just of emerald rayquaza .Oak are you sure you are not mistaking him? I know you are joking."brock asked.

ash pressed a button on his watch and a mechanical voice came out.

"**I am dexter, the pokedex programmed to help Trainer Ash ketchum of pallet town by .**

**Current status**

**Total battles-36**

**won-36**

**lost-0**

"it was interrupted while ash pressed other button.

"**T****his ****Primeape belonds to the trainer Ash Ketchum legally obtained from another trainer.**"ash stopped it.

"**The primeape belongs to the battle shall continue.**"the ref announced.

"Primeape finish it of with Maxh punch on the third part of its body."ash ordered his pokemon.

Primeape ran at a speed of 1 Mach a punched at the place where ash told and steelix instantly fainted.

"**Steelix is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash and primeape.**"the ref announced.

Brock was shocked with the rest of the returned primeape and left the arena.

* * *

With brock and his friends,

"Did you smash that punk"misty asked him.

"That guy bet me before i could even give a he has the P1 Grand prix Champion Primeape" Brock spoke.

"WHATTTT"the rest of the group spoke.

"He would have stole us lodge a complaint"with that the rest of the group minus dawn and serena since they were not present here went to complain.

* * *

Ash was in the next battle field facing gary.

"Blastoise show him your power"g

* * *

gary spoke while bringing his pokemon.

"Charizard show your power."ash spoke while a large dragon like pokemon appeared from the pokeball.

The crowd thought that the emerald rayquaza guy was out of his wits.

"Blastoise finish it off with hydropump"gary ordered while blastoise was ready to attack.

"Charizard take the sky."ash told and the pokemon flew into the sky dodging the attack.

"Charizard flamethrower"asd order and jet of fire came out of charizards mouth to hit stood unfazed on the ground.

"Mistake, Blastoise use hydro pump again"gary ordered while the pokemon with out any command dodged it since ash was thinking.

"Charizard use over heat on the battle field."ash told his pokemon and charizard burnt the battle field started melting which hurt blastoise a lot and restricted its movement.

"Now use seismic toss."ash told and the pokemon lifted it and threw it with such a great effort that there was a crater formed and blastoise on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"**blastoice is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash ketchum and his charizard.**"the ref announced.

ash returned charizard and left the battle field. Gary wasn totally did not move until he heard the cry of his pokemon.


End file.
